The invention relates to the field of jackets and sporting wear and, in particular, to a jacket that is of reversible construction and having different teams sports logos on both the inner and outer surfaces of the jacket in order to allow the display of alternate team logos. The jacket may also be equipped with the names of players so that the jacket may be reversed to reveal a different player""s name or number.
The jacket is believed to have utility among those sports fans who find that teams are seemingly constantly switching city affiliations and those fans no longer have the same loyalties to those teams as they did in previous times. The same may be said for players as well because with the advent of free agency players are constantly moving from team to team.
The jacket is meant to be amusing or entertaining in that other sports fans who see the jacket on display will immediately grasp the intended pun or message when the user stands up and reverses his jacket in order to display a new team that he/she is now rooting for. The reversible jacket as described herein readily conveys the message that team sports loyalties among both fans and owners is very fickle and that one can change his team loyalty as easily as changing ones jacket.
Among the advantages of such a jacket is that the fan does not have to invest in two jackets in order to root for two teams or two players. One jacket having multiple logos will suffice. Also, the fan will not have to risk the approbation of other fans when he is in a different stadium. If that team that he is rooting for loses, the game or is otherwise unacceptable to the rest of the fans, e.g. for example if they are the visiting team, the user can simply reverse the jacket and present those fans in the stadium with a logo for a team and/or player that is acceptable to them.
While there are jackets that are reversible in nature, none that applicant is aware of have multiple team sports logos displayed on both the inner and the outer surfaces of the jacket. Nor are there any with multiple player names on them.
A sporting jacket having one team logo on the outside of the jacket and having a second team logo on the inside of the jacket. The jacket is of reversible construction so that the logo on the inner surface may be displayed upon reversing the jacket with the inner logo now appearing on the outer surface of the jacket. The second logo should be distinguishable from the first logo so that when the jacket is reversed a different logo can be displayed by the wearer.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a sports jackets having multiple team and/or player designations to allow sports fans to display an alternate team/player designation in the event that they wish to root for different teams and/or player.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an amusing message to fans and others whereby the owner of a sports jacket can convey the message of changing team loyalties by simply reversing his/her jacket.
Other advantages will become known to those skilled in the art once the invention is shown and described.